I'm Just A Kid Not A Pirate
by DamagedAngryAngel13
Summary: Luffy meets a strange girl that has appeared on his ship. She can travel from real world to the pirate world. OCxLuffy Hiatus
1. Did You Get Beat Up Again?

"Better run faster freak!" Shouted Ethan Thomas as he sprinted after me. One of his lacrosse grabbed my From First to Last jacket swinging me to the ground.

"What are you going to do now punk?" Asked Todd my ex-friend as he stepped on my stomach.

"I can't believe I used to be friends with a loser like you!" I yelled raising my leg and kicking him where the sun doesn't shine. He fall to his side moaning about his groin in agony. I got up only to be once again punched hard in the face. I grabbed my cheek as a small line of blood ran down it. Ethan's senior ring had been caught and ripped my cheek. I fall to my knees in shock holding my cheek. Two more people from the lacrosse team grabbed my arms and stood me up.

"Todd would you like the pleasure of the second knockout punch?" Asked Ethan running his hand down my face. Todd nodded smiling leaning close to my ear.

"The only loser around here is you, Cutter." He whispered in my ear punching me hard in the gut. I moaned bringing my legs up in pain as Todd punched me again smirking as I let out a small scream as something cracked. Ethan smacked me in the face as Todd kicked me in the side. I felt like I was shot as pain shocked through my side.

"Don't diss my girlfriend again got that, Cutter?" Ethan asked punching my in the face again. My eyes welled up with tears as I heard another crack from my rips. I felt the warm metallic tasting crud crawl up my throat begging to come out. I swallowed it gagging slightly. It was persistent as it came up once again and leaked down my chin. I perched my lips tightly, but that wasn't enough as I bent over puking blood all over the grass and my converse. The two guys holding me dropped my arms as I fall into my own blood. I felt it soak into my black skinny jeans as I crawled up in a ball not moving. They all laughed as I winced every time I took a breath. _'Yeah, almost killing someone is all so funny assholes.'_ I shuttered as I took a large breath closing my eyes.

"See you around punk." Snickered a unfamiliar voice. Probably one of the guys that held my arms. They walked away kicking me as they walked by. I took shaky and sallow breaths begging the goddamn pain to just go away. It went away slowly as I laid there like something dead. That's how I kind of felt, DEAD. I sat up almost screaming out in pain. I glanced at the clock that was on the side of the school. Thirty minutes. Thirty minutes late to the most god awfully class, P.E. 'Physical education my ass more like kill all the weaker kids with rubber fucking balls.' That was one of the bonuses of getting the shit beat out of you. I usually missed my most dreaded classes like P.E. It's not like I'm bad a sports or anything, but people here take it way to seriously. The bad part was the VP always found me as I was just heading to my class after a beat down, and I was sent to the big man ,principal Jacobs. I wobbly walked over to my messenger bag gathering my things that were spread out in the tiny courtroom. I was just at the door of the courtroom when I saw VP douche bag walking down this hallway. I ran over to the other door gasping holding my side. I flung open the door making a huge bang.

"Fuck!" I muttered as douche bag looked in the window of the courtroom. I sprinted out of there hoping douche bag wouldn't catch me. However, I have no luck so he grabbed onto my messenger bag.

"Cutter your late to class, are you not?" He asked pulling me down the hallway away from the auditorium/gym.

"Yeah, I'm late your point is?" I asked cockily.

"I'm tired of that damn attitude of yours." Douche bag said as he pushed me against a locker.

"So we heading to Jacobs's office?" I asked as douche bag pulled me down the hall once again. He nodded tugging harder as the principal's office was in view. Jacob's was standing there grimly.

"Oh look it's my favorite and most frequent visitor." Jacobs said in heavy sarcasm.

"You know you love my visits Jacobs." I muttered in sarcasm matching his. He grabbed my arm roughly making me wince as my rips popped. I ripped away from him angrily.

"I know which door is yours. I'mot dimwitted like most students in this hell hole." I said darkly down casting my eyes. I flung the door opened and flopping down in one of the plastic chairs. I immediately regretted it as blood rose in my throat again. I choked it down almost puking...again. Jacobs looked at me strangely for a moment. He sat down in his large leather seat. 'How come I get this ghetto plastic chair and he gets leather?' He sighed putting his head in his hands.

"I don't know what to do with you Cutter." Jacobs shook his head looking up at me. I shrugged looking around the his office. Sports trophies lined the walls with pictures of all the winning teams. One picture in the way back of a self there was a soccer trophy by a picture that just so happened to have me in it. That was the last year I ever did soccer here in this place. I was mad fun of for trying out most people said I wouldn't make it. They didn't see me try out in privet with coach. She said right on the spot that I was allowed to join the team. During games no one passed me the ball and during practice no one talked to me. I usually won the game when someone would kick it too far in front of them and it was a free ball. I would run full speed and make a goal in the right or left side corners.

"Cutter are you paying attention to me?" Jacobs asked shaking me slightly.

"What yeah of course I am." I said. Jacobs raised an eyebrow shaking his head.

"Oh really then what did I say." He asked smirking.

"Something about detention, right?" I answered/ asked. Jacobs sighed smacking his cheek softly but hard enough to make a sound.

"Just go to the nurses office and then go to fourth period." Jacobs said standing up and pointing to the door.

'How did he know I needed to go to the nurses office?'

"Okay." I walked into the nurses office waving at her. She frowned when she saw me but walked over to me.

"Did you get beat up again Cutter?" She asked. I stared at her then looked at the other kids laughing behind their hands. _'Thanks for the embarrassment Mrs. T.'_ I shook my head.

"No, I got in a fight." I said softly. She angrily grabbed my arm and took me into the clinic.

"Don't you dare lie to me." She said deathly calm, but you could see the fire burning in her eyes.

"Yeah, whatever." I mumbled sitting on one of the beds. I lifted up my shirt slowly. There wear huge black, blue, purple, and yellow marks. Mrs. T gasped slightly putting a hand to her heart. She pulled on some gloves pushing on the bruises slightly. I winced smacking her hand away.

"It looks like you have bone bruises on most of your rips." She said giving me some aspirin from her medicine cabinet. I filled up a plastic cup of water drowning the pills. "Tell your mom you're going to need more medicine." She said writing me a note. I nodded slowly. I walked to my locker dumping off all my books. Fourth period was band and then after that was lunch. I love lunch my favorite subjected. We were allowed to go off campus and get real food. I was starving well I'm always starving and in need of a veggieburger. I walked into the band room interrupting the entire racket. People stopped and stared at me like an alien. _'Never seen a person before, damn?_' I walked over to Mr. Wildmer handing him my lovely note form Mrs. T.

"Are you sure you're alright? You still don't look okay." He asked worriedly.

"Yeah, why?" I inquired.

"You look really pale, that and you have blood the side of your face. He smirked. I gasped slightly wiping the blood away with my jacket.

"No, I'm fine." I said waving my hands in front of my face. I walked away bumping into someone.

"Hey Brand." Said Erick my best friend since first grade. He was the only one other Mr. Wildmer that called me Brand, my real nickname, everyone else called me Cutter. It was my last name until my mom remarried to the bastard Jimmy.

"Sup Erick?" I asked jumping on his back.

"Oh you know the sky, clouds, and some planes." He said in his smart alec way. I glared at him rolling my eyes punching him in the arm. He laughed slapping me in the back. I covered my mouth to stop me from screaming. The pills dulled the pain, but didn't make it go away.

"No, hugging or touching me today." I said un-wrapping his arm from around my shoulders. He looked me straight in the eyes. I quickly looked down, but not quick enough. He pulled my chin making me look up at him.

"Ethan and Todd again? Why don't you fight back? You could kick their ass!" Erick yelled loud enough for a few people look over to us.

"Because they're not worth my energy."

"They're going to kill you one day."

"Let's hope that day comes soon." I whispered sitting behind my black and red drums. Erick muttered something angrily grabbed his green fender and waited for direction from Mr. Wildmer. We started off okay not the greatest but in the middle of the song the flutes came in at the wrong time. We started over again and again.

"Play at the right time damnit!" Shrieked Morgan. She was sort of like a friend to me, but we didn't see each other often. There was short laughter around the room until Mr. Wildmer went off. He knocked his music stand to the ground.

"For the rest of our time I'm giving you free time!" He bellowed slamming his office door.

"Well that was interesting was it not?" Asked Erick putting down his guitar. I nodded walking over to the string instruments self. I took down my violin and tuned it. I placed it under my chin and started to play. It was a very sad song that my grandpa used to play when it was raining. Erick sat in front of me closing his eyes as he listened to the music. Soon more kids from my band class came over and listened. When I finished they clapped and cheered.

"Can you play Grand Theft Autumn?" Asked Morgan. Kids looked up in interest waiting for my reply. I nodded counting the beats in my head before I started. I soon started to sway as I played faster, slower. Most kids in school were surprised when they found out I played the violin. I mean most kids thought of me as a freak scene kid who played the drums in the school band. When I finished I bowed as they clapped again. I put my violin away humming Grand Theft Autumn now that it was stuck in my head. It was kind of an old song now after they played it on the radio for about two years. I sat by Erick leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Is the bell going to ring soon?" I asked closing my eyes.

"Yeah, are you hungry?" He asked looking at me.

"Starving, want to go off campus?" I asked with puppy eyes.

"Must resist eyes of doom." Erick said looking away be glanced over every few seconds. "Okay, the cafeteria is having meat surprise." He said pretending to barf. I shuttered at the thought.

"Surprise how long you can keep it down and how long you'll have food poising." Erick and I shouted laughing. Kids turned and stared at the two-emo kids laughing all over each other. Many kids thought we were dating, but surprise surprise we weren't. The bell rung as everyone ran to their lockers. We walked slowly to mine as kids pushed us not even noticing we were there. We really didn't notice as we sang Saying Sorry by Hawthrone Heights. I opened my locker pulling out my Jackass messenger bag, sunglasses, and red and black stripped beanie. I reached in the way back pulling out Erick's non-smiley face trucker hat. I shut my locker with my foot as we headed for the parking lot. When we were, only a foot away my locker slammed open.

"Fucking locker I hate you!" I screamed kicking it as hard as I could. I started to walk away but it opened with a portal in it. I started to suck me in as I ran.

"Erick get your ass over here and help me!" I screamed as my legs went through. Erick grabbed both hands pulling hard. The pain was horrible from my rips as he pulled again.

"Shit!!!!" We both screamed as we were sucked in. It was pitch black I couldn't see a thing. I felt Erick tighten his grab around my wrists. Something came spinning smacking me in the head. I passed out hearing wind whizzed passed my ears.

"Wake up Brand." Someone whispered in my ears. The voice was strange and yet familiar. I rolled on my side pushing the hand away from me that was constantly poking me.


	2. Who Are You, You Mofo?

"Go away Erick can't you see I'm sleeping here." I said punching him. He still kept poking me and it started to hurt.

"Brandie get up you have to see this!" Shouted the unfamiliar voice. Erick only called me by my real name when he was serious or angry. I opened one eye and let out a huge screech. The man that was poking me had blue hair and eyes, but the strangest thing about him was that he had long blue fingernails and a cloth over his mouth and one eye.

"Who are you? You mofo!" I shouted standing up quickly. His light blue eye darkened when he turned to me. He scared me a lot now that I noticed I was not in school anymore. I was surround by oranges lots and lots of oranges. He plopped his top head on my head laughing. It was deep and somewhat cruel sounding.

"Do you know what I hate more than oranges?" He asked tilting his head to the side.

"Umm creepy blue haired guys that wake you from a peaceful nap?" I answered with a question.

"No, my best friend forgetting who I am." He said coldly.

"Yeah, that's sad and all, but have you seen a boy with black hair about ye high?" I asked looking around for Erick.

"Does his name happen to be Erick?" He asked coming closer to me. I backed up nodding slowly. My back was up against an orange tree as I worriedly looked at the creeper in front of me.

"How'd you know that?" I asked in strayed voice.

"Because I _'Don't you dare say you ate him.' _am him" Said the strange man.

"Okay so what mental hospital did we escape from today." I said spazing out.

"You don't believe me. Fine that's okay ask me a question alone Erick would know." He whispered in my ear.

"Okay name my one fear." I said. I told Erick when we were in first grade when he asked me to marry him. He was naive and didn't understand I was a totally freak even back then.

"To like someone who never notices you like him. To have no one who understands you." He said smiling. I smiled staring at surprised.

"What the hell happened to you?" I asked. He put a finger to his lip and pondered a moment.

"I really have no clue. When we got out of the weird portal of darkness, we started to fall from the sky. That's when I noticed that you were knocked out and freaked out. As we were falling, you started to change in appearance. And when you stopped changing was floated to the ground instead of dead dropping." He said sitting against an orange tree. He took a large bite out of an orange that was hanging above him.

"What do you mine my appearance changed? And, hey I thought you hated oranges?" I screamed.

"Hey we didn't have lunch I'm really hungry. And you're all mysterious looking and stuff." Answered Erick.

"Thanks Erick that was so descriptive." I muttered grabbing his arm and pulled him up. He stuck out his tongue which was pierced and took his top hat back. That's when I noticed that on the checkered band it had a non-smiley face. He also had the same jacket but it was black now. 'I _wonder what I look like? I bet I'm boss and kick ass.'_ We wondered the rows of trees for what seemed like forever. We finally made it out and now were wondering the street of what seemed like an empty town.

"This is so fucking boring!" Shouted Erick. I slapped him in the back of the head to quiet him down. _'Something about this place tells me that we have to be quiet.'_

"Don't go blabbing your big ass mouth." I said looking back at him. That's finally when I noticed the long, black jacket that had red lining I was wearing it kind of looked like a trench coat but had a hood. I spotted a pond or at least that's what I thought it was. I bent over looking at my reflection. Long black hair that reached my shoulder blades and red eyes that had dragon like slits. My outfit wasn't completely different. I had cargo black bandage like shorts with three belts the same two I always wear and a different one that held a gun and two swords. My shirt was not really a shirt it was white bandages that went to my mid-stomach. I had black fingerless gloves with the jackass symbol on them. I looked at my feet lifting up the white leg warmers and seeing black shinny boots that reached my knee. I reached into the pocket of my brand new jacket and I found my Ipod and sunglasses.

"Hey the back of your jacket says From First to Last how weird is that?" Erick said reminding me that he was there. I placed my sunglasses on and pulled the hood of my jacket over my head.  
"Come on Erick let's go. I know there are some people here." I mumbled the last to myself. He nodded following behind me laughing about something. "What are you laughing at?" I asked deadly.  
"You look like a guy from behind." He let out another fit of laughter. I rolled my eyes but came up with a great idea.

"I think it's better most people think I'm a guy." I pulled my jacked closer together.

"Yeah that's not going to work when they see that rack." Erick pointed to my chest. I thought for a minute before leaping onto Erick.  
"Take off your shirt Erick." I said pulling it over his head knocking his hat off.

"Okay okay god I knew you liked me but not that much." He said laughing taking off his shirt.  
"Thanks." I said as I took off my jacket and slide his black and white stripped shirt on. I put on my jacket and once again pulled my hood up. Erick now had his jacket on and his top hat thingy and a pair of black skinny jeans and converse. I pouted punching him.

"Oww is that anyway to thank someone who gave you their shirt?" He asked.

"You got to keep your converse." I mumbled. Erick laughed his wicked laugh again.

"I'm good like that you know how I do." He said dancing around me. I petted his head sighing but danced with him. We stopped when we heard a horrendous laughter.

"Okay that just creeped me out more than when I first saw you like that." I said shuttering holding onto Erick's arm.

"Hey your that bitch with the guns and swords." He said holding me in front of him.

"What! Don't you see that gun on your side!" I shouted punching him in the face. He moaned holding his cheek. He pulled out the pistol doing the happy dance.

"Oh yeah I'm awesome!" He shouted.

"Man I wanted something way cooler than a damn gun. I wanted a huge ass scythe." I pouted again. Something happened to the gun as it grew and got heavier. It became a black and red scythe with two blades. "My weapon kicks you weapons ass!" I shouted to Erick as his eyes widened.

"Yeah well a gun is easier to handle." Erick retorted going back into his smart alec ways.

"Yeah but look at this mother." I looked up and down at my scythe.

"Guns less noticeable." He mumbled in defeat. I untied one of my swords tossing it to him.

"Here whiner." Erick jumped on my kissing me on the cheek. "Better not do that when I'm dressed like this or you'll look gay." I said pushing him off. He shrugged running in front of me. We looked at each other as two people hide behind a building. They looked worried for some reason.

"What are you looking at?" Whispered Erick. The two people quickly looked over to us covering their mouths. There was man scream and the girl with purple hair gasped. They looked over behind the building again forgetting about us.

"What was that?" Asked the curly haired guy with the long nose.

"Genzo!" The girl gasped. I looked over to Erick as he shrugged. I leaned and whispered.

"What kind of name is Genzo?" I asked confused.

"No clue but something's going down." Erick whispered back. I nodded turning back to the two people. They were watching something but me and Erick couldn't hear.

"What? Just 'cause he had weapon! They'd kill him for that!" Gasped long nose. Me and Erick gulped as we stared at each other's weapons. The girl started to run calling someone a swine. "um Hey! You! Come back! You'll be killed!" Shouted long nose again. _'Oh yeah that'll stop her you big baby.'_ I started chasing after the purple chick leaving Erick standing with long nose. I gagged as I got closer to the scene something smelled like dead fish. _'I hate fish it's weird with it's creepy eyes.'_

"Or Maybe your whole village should disappear." Shouted a man or a fish? 'I'm now officially confused more than usual. I looked around at everyone's frightened faces. '_Wow dude really a kill joy. Someone needs to set up a casino in this hill jack town, instead of plant retarded orange trees.'_

"If anyone every lays a hand on one of us. I'll turn this village into a graveyard!" Fish man shouted again.

"Dude needs some angry management." I whispered to the person beside me. She gasped sprinting away. _'Rude! Wait did fish man say us? No!!! There's more of these god awful fish people. Erick and I are definitely not staying here.'_

"Hey dude get over your issues!" I shouted. Fish man didn't even listen as the Genzo guy talked to him. Fishy pretty much bashed the dudes head in. I guess this is what it looks like to watch someone get the crap pounded out of them.

"Exploding Star!" Shouted a familiar voice. _'Long nose?'_ The old man was dropped as fishy was surround by a cloud of smoke.

"What was that? Lord Arlong!" Shouted MORE FISH PEOPLE!!! Someone pointed up at the roof. There stood two figures shaking slightly. 'Erick and long nose!' I ran out of the crowd back tracking my trail trying to figure out how long nose got Erick to go up on the roof. Erick was afraid of heights and I mean afraid. I stood behind the building as it creaked and cracked. The building was rising off the ground by Arlong. And smashed into the ground.

Help!!! We're going to die!" Shouted Erick and long nose. I shook my head as the ran off from the smashed building.

"CATCH THEM AND BEAT THEM TO A PULP!" Shouted Arlong. Two ugly fish people whispered two each other running off with group of fish people. _'Handle this on your own Erick. You'll be fine._' I smiled as the two screamed as Erick shot at them behind his shoulder without even looking. _'I think?'_ The towns people gathered around the old man. _'I hope he is alright. I know what it feels like to have the crud kicked out of you.' _I walked over to him as I listened to the townies talk about the fish people. They stopped talking a stared at me for a few moments and went back to talking as I passed.

"Who is that guy?" Asked a girl in a dreamy voice as I walked by. I gagged slightly putting that comment far in the back of my mind. Girls and even some woman waved and giggled as I passed. The guys looked at me angry. _'Please no beatings today.'_  
"

Who were those two young men?" Asked a man in a zigzagged shirt. _'He's talking about Erick and long nose.'_

"Friends of yours Genzo?" Asked another man. _'Erick does not know some old geezer! I would know of course._'  
"I've never seen them before." Answered Genzo. I finally reached him when a girl voice cut me off. _'Can I please have a tiny break please, God?'_

"Hi neighbors." She said. I turned to a girl with orange hair. People whispered to each other. Many people said the word Nami. _'Must be the chicks name.'_ All the people slammed their doors as she walked by.  
"

Rude much bastards." I bellowed. The girl checked me out as she walked over two us. My eye twitched slightly as she blushed a light pink.

"Who are you?" Asked Genzo. I turned to him a smiled although he couldn't see it.

"Names Cutter." I said putting out my hand. The man shook it with a little trouble. The purple girl stared at me just as Nami had. They both shook their heads and looked at each other.

"What's this? What are you doing in broad daylight?" Asked purple chick.

"I heard ruckus. It was Arlong, huh?" Asked Nami.

"You bet it was fish boy him and his stinky friends." I said before laughing. They stared at me strangely. "Sorry ha-ha I just ha-ha ha-ha don't know anyone ha-ha who says ruckus anymore ha-ha other then ha-ha ha-ha my grandma." I calmed down as Genzo sighed.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Nami. '_She talking to me? Are you talking to me? Ha Scarface what an awesome movie. ' _

"Umm.. No reason Erick and I kind of wonder from place to place." I said guessing slightly They seemed to buy it so I was fit with that.

"Do you mean the other guy on the roof top?" Asked purple. I nodded waving and took my leave.

"Well I got no info from them." I muttered darkly. "This is stupid I'm walking down an unfamiliar street in a world with mother fucking talking fish!" I shouted. I walking angrily tripped over something a rolling down the hill. I landed on something soft not the hard ground.

"Hey buddy mind getting off me." Said a muffled voice underneath me.


	3. Peachy

"Hey buddy mind getting off me." Said a muffled voice underneath me. I rolled to my side looking at the man. He had strangely green hair and his right ear pierced three times. He had on a Hawaiian type shirt on that covered the bandages covering his chest. He also was wearing dark green pants and green boots with a sash thing.

"Nice hair lime head." I said standing up putting out my hand. He smacked it away angry.

"Shut up! I don't need your fucking help!" He shouted.

"Sorry no need to get your panties in a twist." I mumbled crossing my arms. He grabbed my wrist pulling up my sleeve.

"What pirate crew are you with? I've never seen one like that." He said. _'What the hell is this guy talking about? I'm in no…oh. He's talking about my gloves that have the jackass symbol on them._ I laughed putting my head behind my head and laughing.

"Oh I'm a jackass pirate." I answered dumbly.  
"You're a what pirate?" He asked trying not to laugh. I turned red slightly thinking that maybe introducing myself that way was kind of idiotic. 'To _bad for me I'm a jackass pirate from here out.'  
_

"I'm a jackass pirate." I said turning even more red. Then man burst out laughing falling to the ground again.

"Jerk." I muttered angrily kicking the man. "Krash!' "What the hell?" I shouted at the same time with lime head. He started to run down the street so me being me I followed. I had no idea in hell were I was so as they say do as the Romans do. There was a huge crash from behind us. Then there was a lot of shouting and I look behind us nervously. There was nothing so I turned around and tried to keep up with him. _'Maybe I should at least try to get to gym when I get to school. If I get to school.'  
_

"What a racket. Did a bomb hit the island? But forget that if don't hurry, Usopp's gonna be killed." He said to himself.

"Hey hey does Usopp have a long nose?" I asked startling him.

"How long have you been following me?" He asked. I didn't have time to answer as a ship came from the sea.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAh!!!!!!!!!" Everyone screamed.

"Hey Zoro!" Someone shouted. We both jumped out of the way. I rolled jumping up again and running away. _'What's wrong with people here? Why are they so crazy? And were the hell is Erick?'_ I ran pushing past trees and other plants.

"You know that's an easy way to get lost?" Asked someone above me. He jumped from the tree landing on me.

"Erick! I hate it here Erick!" I said hugging him tightly. He hugged me back tightly rubbing my back.

"Well at lest you haven't chased by weird fish people." He said smirking in my ear. I laughed and soon Erick was laughing with me.

"Sorry, I thought you could handle it. I was trying to get info about where the hell we are." I said.

"Find out anything?" He asked. I shook my head sighing.

"This place is a freak show! And look at me! I mean I get the crap beat out of me every fucking day, and that's normal people." I screamed.

"That's because you don't fight back." Erick said releasing me from the hug.

"I just want to go home." I said laying on my back look at the sky. Erick laid beside me closing his eyes. I closed my eyes also listening to the breeze go through the trees.

"Hey geeks get up!" Shouted someone kicking me in the side. I screamed out sitting straight up. "Still soar from your beating I see." Said Ethan. 'Wait if Ethan's here that means.'

"Wake up Erick were not in freakville!" I shouted in his ear pushing him. He sat up quickly before laying back down.

"Don't lie to me Brand." Erick muttered. I looked around confused. We were in the back of the school not that crazy forest. "Ethan's here. We're still in freakville." He said chuckling closing his eyes again. _'Was everything a dream? No, I'm sure it wasn't!'_ I put my head between my knees.

"Just go away Ethan." I whispered sadly.

"Like I'd want to stay here with you two fuckers." He said kicking me again.

"Erick if I say fish people what do you think of?" I asked hopeful.

"Umm…fish sticks?" Guessed Erick. I laughed hiding my sorrow-filled eyes_. 'So you were dreaming it all. Well that's good I guess.'_ The final school bell rung as kids burst through the doors of the school. "You alright

Brand?" Erick asked. I looked up and smiled.

"Course I am." I swung my bag over my shoulder walking the way home. _'Why did the dream feel so real? Why do I feel like I really talked to lime head? God, I need therapy.'_

"Hey Cutter!" Shouted a high-pitch voice. I turned half excepting Nami to be standing there, but it was just Morgan.

"We were you during lunch? I asked around most people said you guys went out to eat, but when I reached the parking lot Erick's car was still there. And, I asked Jason, Erick's best guy friend and he said you guys were probably in the back of the school cutting, but you weren't there either. So where'd you guys go?" She asked jumping on my back_. 'That jerk he lied to me! He is getting an ass whopping when I see him._' Morgan got off me and walked beside me. I saw Erick go down an alley a few feet in front of us. Morgan must have not noticed as she keep blabbering on.

"Sorry Morgan I have to go!" I said running over to the alley. Erick was there talking someone. I bent behind a garbage listening to the conversation.

"You let her get away boy." Said a deep dark voice. It sounded close to the voice Erick had when we were in freakville.

"I'm sorry sir. I'll get her to stay next time. She just keep running off getting farther away from me. And then I was chased by Arlong's crew and had to get away from a Mugiwara pirate." Erick said fear relevant in his voice. I saw a hand with blue fingernails reach out grab hold of his shoulder.

"You do that boy. And you kill as quick as possible." The man said coming out of the darkness. He was Erick in his weird form, but normal Erick stood in front of him. _'Why do they want to kill me? What the hell did I ever do to them?'_ I got up to run away but bumped into a garbage can making it topple over.

"Fuck it all." I said it in a low scream. As the two Erick's turned to me. The blue haired Erick pointed a sharp nail at me.

"Get her." He yelled. I screamed as Erick ran after me swiftly.

"What the hell! You weren't this fast in mother fucking gym!" I moaned pushing things down behind me. He chuckled eerily grabbing me by my hair. He pulled my face close to his.

"Please darling I did that to fool you. The poor emo kid you gets beat up every day needs a friend, right?" He said. His breath tickled my face as lips traced mine.

"S-shut up! L-leave me a-alone!" I whimpered pulling my face away. He roughly pulled my hair slamming me into away. I slide down slowly as the pain in my side erupted again.

"I told Ethan and Todd you were making fun of his air headed girlfriend. I told the principal about a student wandering the halls." I did all for you darling. The pain was for you to wish yourself away." He said kicking me repeatedly. My face was horror stricken as tears slowly leaked out.

"You bastard." I said in a hoarse voice.

"Thanks for the compliment babe." I said pulling me up punching me in the gut five times. Blood splattered the dirty black alley floor. "You know what the best part of my plan was? The part where I acted like a cared for a stupid girl in all black." He laughed punching me in the face. The dull pain in my head sailed as my head smacked against the wall. I let out a bloodcurdling shriek before Erick griped my throat painfully. I slowly but steadily moved my head down biting him. He let go of my throat flinging me against the wall again.

"I hate you!" I cried crawling away. "Leave me only! I have nothing to do with you!"

"Not so fast girl." He said grabbing my shirt he pulled back his hand. It glowed a nauseating bright green. "I haven't let you seen my full strength yet. And you wouldn't want to miss that now would you." He smirked. His fist had brass knuckles, but also had metal spikes. Two punches and I was hardly breathing anymore. Blood pooled around mocking me in my defenselessness. "Oh by the way those needles sticking out of you are poised." He said punching me one more time. "Your be dead by midnight."

"Peachy." I gasped as my vision blurred. '_Please save me someone! I don't care who are save me fast.'_


	4. Amnesia sucks dick

"I've seen this guy before. He was fighting Arlongs crew. I wonder how he got here." Said a voice. I moaned hunching over holding my stomach.

"He's waking up." Said another voice but much higher. I moaned turning over to my side.

"What's your name?" Asked another voice loudly. I groaned as his voice rang in my head.

"Fuck up kid I have a killer headache." I said grimacing. There was a chuckle and someone kicked something.

"Hey dude get up so the girls can have their bed back. You're stinking it up." Said a guy cruelly.

"Sanji he just woke up leave him alone." Said the high voice. I opened my eyes blinking a few times.

"Am I died?" I asked.

"You were almost." Said a talking reindeer. I shook my head staring at him for a few moments. Before turning to a dude with blonde hair and spirally eyebrows.

"What up with the deer?" I asked lazily.

"He's the one that saved you." Said blondie.

"Sweet thanks I guess magical talking reindeer." I said sitting up.

"Is he up yet?" Asked a girl with long black hair and skimpy clothing. The deer nodded opening the door for her.

"What's your name?" She asked. I rubbed my head. _'What was my name?'_  
"

I don't know." I answered.

"Oh my that's horrible." Said the short, orange haired girl with equal skimpy clothing on.

"I guess." I said shrugging.

"You have amnesia." Said the deer. _'Duh really? You think?'_ I leaned over to the side of the bed falling off. I shakily stood up yawning before heading to the door.

"Hey where are you going?" Asked the strangest man I had ever seen while I think. He had a blue mohawk and not but not least a reddish pink speedo that burned my eyes.

"Ummm…to the bathroom." I answered confused. She nodded grabbing my hand leading me to a door right in front of me. "Thanks." I said opening the door. She giggled skipping away. '_Okay these people are on something.' _I walked over the mirror checking for bruise or bandages. There were bandages around my middle but still showed none of my boobs. _What happened to me? How did I get hurt and what the hell was my name?_ "Amnesia sucks dick." I muttered gloomily to the mirror. I walked out of the bathroom getting bumped into someone.

"Hi I'm Luffy!" Shouted a black haired kid. He had a red vest with no shirt underneath so you got the full view of his six-pack and blue jean cargo shorts with sandles. '_Not bad I do that.' _

"Sup?" I said.

"Join my crew?" He asked. I looked confused but the people in my room, while the room I was staying in, came out.

"He means join he's pirate crew." Said the reindeer.

"Sure I'll join got nothing better to do." I replied.

"Wow that was easy." Said lime head. I raised an eyebrow but stayed quiet. Blondie gave me a plate of food shoving a fork into my hand. I sat against the wall eating as the people stared at me. _'Weird.'_ I started humming while I ate out of boredom.

"What kind of man hums?" Questioned the blonde man with the swirly eyebrows. I shrugged for some odd reason I was telling myself not to speak up and tell them I am a girl.

"A freak." Muttered lime-head, and that's when I remembered something.

"My name is Cutter."


	5. Luffy Made You A Maid?

"That's a strange name." Said the guy with the long nose and overalls.

"Really?" I asked. _Was it a strange name? What exactly is a strange name?_

"Yeah, like really strange." Said lime head. I glared over to him.

"Psh like your name ain't weird loser." I said rolling my eyes. Zolo smacked me in the back of the head making my head ache worse. I groaned placing my hand on my forehead. "Jesus Christ what the hell!" I shouted squealing a bit. Everyone looked at me strangely. I raised an eyebrow before rolling to my side and barfing as the ship rose and fell. "Well that was great! Mother fucking sickness!" I shouted slamming my head into the floor that was puke covered. Everyone looked at each other extremely confused. Chopper got down and walked over to me placing a hoof on my back.

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned. I looked over to him glaring as I growled.  
"If you had no idea how you got the way you did or where you were from or anything would you be okay? If you were sick an unknown reason to yourself would you be okay!" I screeched slamming my knuckles on the floor. My throat tightened as it always did when I was upset and about to cry. Chopper stepped back frightened I was about to apologize when someone hit me in the face. I moaned getting up slowly.

"Bastard you scared the ladies and frightened Chopper." The blonde guy said getting ready to kick me again. "Dude are you crying?" Asked the blonde guy with a hint of laughter. I whipped my eyes harshly before going into a coughing fit pain exploded in my abdomen and chest.

"Hey are you okay?" Asked lime head. I shook, as the coughing got stronger. I fell forward closing my eyes but someone caught me before I hit the ground. Memories of something flashed by in blurry pictures. Two boys beating up a girl as two more boys held her arms. _'That's me! Why am I letting those ass wholes beat me up?'_ More memories came back one of a boy who looked friendly asking the same question, I had answered it wasn't worth it. Next came the boy stabbing my and chasing me down killing me. '_He killed me. That goddamn Erick friggin killed me!'_ I heard snoring beside me and slowly rose from the bed I was in before. All my memories had come back even the ones I wish hadn't come back.

"Luffy?" I asked bending down to the boy by my side. There was a snore and then a grunt about meat. I giggled putting a blanket over him. Someone coughed raising an eyebrow. I notice I only had a bandage wrapped around my chest that was really tight I might add.

"So Chopper wasn't delusional when he was mumbling to himself about you being a girl ay Cutter." Zolo smirked coming over to me.

"Yeah well being a girl sucks you get beat up all the fucking time. It ain't all it's cracked up to be." I said sighing. Zolo nodded noticing the purple flesh wound by my belly button which happened to have my belly button in it.

"What's that?" Zolo asked. I looked down seeing my belly button ring. I laughed pushing Zolo slightly.

"You don't know what a belly button is." I laughed more falling over the other side of the bed with a thud. Zolo blushed in embarrassment. I stopped laughing petting his head. "Sorry just to funny. This my fine sir is my belly button ring. It's like you earring but for my stomach." I answered. He nodded rolling at Luffy who was still sleeping. He twitched slightly and jumped up.

"Cutter you're up!" He shouted pouncing on me. He hadn't notice his hands on my boobs. I was just too surprised and embarrassed to say anything. Everyone burst into the room.

"Luffy what are you doing to the poor innocent girl?" Asked Sanji. Nami and Robin nodded in agreement.  
"Girl? What do you…oh." Luffy stopped when he looked down and our faces were inches apart. "Where's Cutter?" Luffy asked angrily.

"Oi, I'm glad that bastard left." Sanji said in my defense, which was actually an insult to me. Oh well. Zolo coughed and everyone turned to him except Chopper who rushed over to me smiling. Luffy had gotten off me so I hugged Chopper.

"Thanks for saving my twice." I said. Chopper blushed a bit before checking my stomach wounds.

"Guys I would like to introduce Cutter." Zolo pointing to me. I waved nervously getting up from the floor.

"You mean Cutter was a girl this whole time!" Shouted Luffy. I nodded bowing slightly as pain shot through my stomach. I winced and only Luffy noticed but he didn't say anything. Nami looked and Robin and they nodded kicking the boys out and coming over to me as they laughed evilly.

"What's so funny? You're not going to kill me?" I asked. They pulled make-up, clothes, scissors, and other things as they pushed me into a chair. Snip, Snip, Snap my eyes widened as my black hair fall to the ground. _'OWWWW!!!!!!'_ I now knew that they had pierced the cartilage of my right ear three times. The ear rings were silver bars that had a thin silver chain holding them together. I had big red and white hoops in my ears and my hair was now to my shoulders in a side ponytail. Robin and Nami giggled as the laid out clothes for me. I mumbled angry as I slide the clothes on. I walked out of the room annoyed as the thong they had given keep riding up and given me a major wedgiey(sp). I walked into the kitchen smiling sweet food.

"What we having?" I asked drooling. Sanji turned around but froze as he looked me up and down.

"How could I believe you were a boy?" He asked himself out loud. I shrugged putting my finger in sauce he was making.

"That's wicked I'm so going to have tenths today." I muttered out loud. Sanji stared at me.

"You can eat that much?" He asked amazed. I nodded happily skipping into the hallway. I bumped into someone making them fall on me. Luffy's nose was touching mine as I blushed. Luffy was majorly cute and way out of my league. I laughed slightly as Luffy slide off me and sat beside me.

"So you're really a girl?" Luffy asked seriously. "Good." Luffy whispered to himself. '_What's that suppose to mean?' _"You joined my crew but I have no idea what you can do." Luffy said looking at me. I rubbed the back of my head thinking hard.

"Sorry Luf I'm not good at anything. I could clean." I offered but before he could say anything I jumped up.

"That's exactly what I'll do!" I yelled running down the hall. I turned abruptly smiling at Luffy. "Where's the supplies closet?" I asked walking back. Luffy grabbed my hand and dragged me to a smile brown door. I opened the door felling for the light. I found it and flipped it on. I found a mop, a bucket, and floor soap and filled the bucket with water. As I slugged my way up the stairs Sanji popped out of the kitchen.

"Why is a beauty such as yourself carrying that heavy bucket?" He asked hearts in his eyes. I rolled my own eyes setting the bucket on the first step.

"I'm the new maid." I answered picking up the bucket again and dropping it on the fourth step.

"Luffy made you a maid?" Sanji asked angry. He was about to run and find Luffy when Luffy seemed to appear out of thin air.

"Hi Sanji! Hi Cutter I thought I'd help you." Luffy said grabbing the bucket and easily walking up the stairs.

"Oh by the way Sanji I volunteered myself for this job." I said running to catch up with Luffy. "Ummm…Luffy." I stuttered. He looked over to me as I rug my rag out.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Cutter isn't my real name it's Brandie. People at school just called me Cutter cuz they thought I didn't deserve to be called by my real name. So call me Brandie or Brand, okay?" I said quickly. Luffy nodded but something was in his eyes. Had I said to much? Yep, that was defiantly it.

"Okay Brandie. I like that better then Cutter. Brandie fits you better." Luffy said. I smiled going back to scrubbing the deck.(No one's point of view)- Luffy spotted Zolo staring at the behind of Brandie. Luffy wondering what Zolo was looking at walked behind Brandie and turned to look at her back. That's when he spotted the black silky thong that showed above her purple ripped jeans.

"You're really are getting older Luffy." Zolo whispered in Luffy's ear as he walked past. Luffy blushed in embarrassment as he noticed how long he was staring at Brandie's ass. He shook his head jumping on to the Going Merry's head. The sky turned dark and the stars showed brightly. The hair on the back of Luffy's neck rose as someone's breath tickled it.

"Luffy it's time to eat." Brandie said softly in his ear. Electricity rushed through Luffy's veins as the feeling got closer. Brandie was on her hands and knees as she sat by Luffy. "I see why this is your spot captain." Brandie said closing her eyes and inhaled deeply as sea salt stuffed her nose.

"I like watching the sea." Luffy said turning to Brandie. She nodded jumping of the head and running to the stairs.

"I heard you eat a lot but you got nothing on me." Brandie smirked sliding down the railing. "Better hurry before I eat all the food!" She shouted but it was muffled as she got farther away. Luffy's eyes widened and raced after her and flung the kitchen door open.


	6. Chapter 6

Brandie's/Cutter's POV-  
I laughed as Luffy kicked the door open hitting Usopp in the face. I was already on my fourth plate of food and a had a chicken leg or what I thought was a chick leg in my mouth.

"She almost eats as fast as you and as much as you." Nami said shaking her head. Luffy narrowed his eyes and sat on the other side of me.

"Ready for your title of food champion to come to me?" I challenged. Luffy filled his plate and nodded.

"Ready! Set! Go!" I shouted stuffing my face. Luffy had finished his plate in two seconds flat and was stealing other peoples food now, but I really wasn't paying attention how. I moaned slamming my head on the table holding my stomach a couple of minutes later as Luffy was STILL eating.  
"Does this mean I'm keeping my title?" He asked as food sprayed out of his mouth. I looked away disgusted and nodded getting up from the table.

"Where are you going Cutter-chwan?" Asked Sanji who reminded me of the big boy waiter that me and Erick always got. I smiled putting my hand to his face and got real close before bringing my knee up and slamming it into his balls.

"Don't ever talk to me like that, got it?" I asked stepping on him and walking away. I could hear Zolo laughing all the way up on the deck. I got up on the goat head breathing in deeply. Someone tapped me on the shoulder making me jump. I turned Luffy smiling inhumanly.

"You're not upset I won are you?" He asked. I laughed falling onto the deck.

"Of course not I'm just tired is all." I answered smiling. Luffy looked hard at me with a serious face. I yawed just for show rubbing my eyes. "Night Luffy." I called descending down the stairs.

"Night Brandie!" He shouted after me. I waved my hand then remembered I had no idea where I was going to sleep. I found Nami working over something.

"Hey Nami what you working on?" I asked. She looked up and smiled at me.

"It's a map. My dream is to map the whole sea." She said happily.

"That's cool but the real reason I came here was I have nowhere to sleep." I said. Nami looked up and grabbed my hand pulling me into a room with hammocks hanging from the walls. "These things are SWEET!" I shouted getting louder with each word. Nami laughed behind her hand padding me on the back as she went back to her maps. I found my jacket taking out my Ipod and putting the buds in my ears turning it on and laying in one of the beds. I wasn't tired at all but I had to make Luffy believe that was all that was wrong with me. There was a loud thud out my door. I pulled it open looking at a bag, wait that's my bag. I took it looking around and slammed the door and flipped open my bag dumping the contents out. There were some clothes, bunch of candy bars, and my notebook that held all my drawings. I took it out and began to draw sitting on the floor.

"Hey what's that?" Asked someone behind me. I whipped around hiding my notebook under me. The person picked me up grabbing the notebook and carried me into the kitchen. Everyone was at the table talking but stopped when they saw me. Were they talking about me? I looked at Zolo as he dropped me on the floor and threw my notebook on the table. I scrambled to my feet and tried to grab it but I wasn't fast enough. Nami and Franky had grabbed it and now were looking through it. The opened it up and put on the table so everyone could see. My first one was called curse the girl kind of looked like me with her black hair and gray blue eyes. She was me pretty much what I felt like sometimes. Second came my random anime emo kid who was quiet adorable in his MCR shirt and Peter Wentz hair, and then my sad yellow blob dude with a heart on it's chest, and last but not lest the one I had been working on for hours the cute emo couple. No one said anything for awhile as they stared at the pictures then me.

"I'm making you are official painter." Luffy declared.

"I'm not that good Luf, I rather stay the maid." I answered but Luffy shook his head.

"Nope you're our knew painter drawer person." Luffy said flipping through the notebook again. I grabbed it before he could get to the poetry like I was going let him read THAT!

"Fine fine." I said marching out onto the deck as rain fall pretty hard. _'I didn't know it was raining._' I spun around in a circle falling as I got dizzy. I opened my mouth as rain fall into it.

"What are you doing?" Asked Luffy.

"Chilling." I answered sitting up as my hair stuck to my face.

"Can I join?" He asked.

"Course you can you are the captain. You could boot me of the ship if you wanted to." I said as he sat beside me.

"I wouldn't do that. I couldn't do that." He said smiling. I smiled but tears were rolling down my eyes but were hidden by the rain. Luffy looked at me and hugged me as I stiffened. _'How did he know?'_

"Why are you crying?" He asked.

"I-I don't really know. It's just that before you saved my friend betrayed me and then tried to kill me." I cried harder now. Luffy hugged me tighter petting my hair.

"Is that why you were so hurt?" He asked. I nodded into his red vest. "If I meet him all beat the shit out of him." Luffy said seriously. I smiled letting go of Luffy.

"Thanks but I want to kick him where the sun don't show before you do that." I said snuggling into him again.

Luffy's POV-  
"Is that why you were so hurt?" I asked. Brandie nodded into my red vest as my heart fluttered. "If I meet him all beat the shit out of him." I said angrily with a serious face. She smiled letting go of me taking all the warmth away.

"Thanks but I want to kick him where the sun don't show before you do that." She said snuggling into me making my stomach lung. I laughed at her fascination with kicking guys in the balls. I picked her up slowly making sure I didn't wake her and started to take her to her room. Everyone had left the kitchen when Brandie had ran out and onto the deck.


	7. Meet Sakura, The Naval Whore

I walked to my room and gently placed her down on the bed watching her for a moment before sighing. Where the hell was I going to sleep? I looked around to see if anyone was around. _'Duh, no on is going to be around!' I climbed in beside her and turned to the wall and gently fell asleep._

Brandie's POV-  
I awoke with something warm around me and snuggling closer but pushed back. _'Where was I?'_ I turned noticing that Luffy's arm tightened around my middle. I poked him gently and it did nothing. I blew in his face and all he did was bury his face into my shoulder.

"Luffy, wake up." I spoke gently. "Luffy." I growled this wasn't working. I stabbed hard in the rips but my finger just bounced off. I cracked my knuckles and bashed him in the head falling off the bed with him on top. Us falling off the bed made a large thud and the room rattled a bit. I heard feet pounding around the hallway behind the door before it was pushed open with great force. I tilted my head back seeing everyone staring at us in the doorway. "Yo." I said casually.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Screamed Nami. I was about to answer when Luffy woke up and untangled his limbs with me.

"I was trying to wake up Luffy. But, it's like nearly impossible no joke." I answered. Everyone snorted.

"We could have told you that." Sanji declared rolling his eyes.

"Oh ho but you didn't! Now did you." I cried.

"Land!" Shouted Frankie from where every he was. Everyone ran through the corridors and hallways making it to the deck. I just followed I get lost in my own school.

"This is great! We need supplies!" Shouted Nami.

"And grog!" Called Zolo.

"Right," I muttered. "Because we need a drunk swordsmen around here." I said sarcastically. Frankie released a boat with a motor that Luffy, Zolo, Sanji, Robin, and Nami all got in. "If anyone noticed I can't fit in there." I announced before I thought of a brilliant idea.

"So what." I cut Zolo off.

"Shut up and wait." I said mainly to Zolo. I ran through the hallways siding to a stop in front of the room Nami had took my bag. I pulled pair of black board shorts with dark blue and white flames. I changed quickly kicking off my converse and taking out my earrings. I rummaged around the room and did not find what I was looking for and growled. Running up the stairs getting lost a few times before finding the deck.

"Where have you been and why'd you change?" Asked Nami. I ignored her and ran to Frankie whispering in his ear.

"Why would you need something like that?" He asked curiously. I shrugged and put a finger to my lips.

"Wait and find out." I smirked. Frankie ran somewhere and took about five minutes before coming back with something that looked like a wave board. "Perfect. Now got any rope?" I asked Frankie nodded and pulled some from behind his back.

"What are you going to do with that?" Luffy asked.

"Tie this to the back of the boat. Now here I go!" I screamed diving off the side of the boat. I came up flipping my hair back and laughing. "I haven't been in the water forever!" I grabbed the robe and situated myself on the board. I tied it to my feet don't ask how and bent my knees.

"What the hell are you doing?" Bellowed Sanji.

"Wave boarding." I answered simply. "Full steam ahead!" I screamed making Luffy laugh and start the engine.

"Luffy what are you doing! We don't know if this is safe or not!" Screeched Nami.

"It is. Now let's go!" Nami started the boat off slowly and I stood up and nodded for Nami to go faster. Soon the waves were splashing my face and I was gliding across the ocean. I turned holding the rope behind my back hearing Robin somewhat gasp. I turned back facing them and flipped my board. I heard Luffy clapping excitedly and it made my stomach flatter slightly. _'I can't believe I've known this guy for a little over two or three days and I'm already falling for him.' _I sighed over the years I had learned to steer clear of them. Most of the time they ask me out as a dare or as a joke. I had one or two boyfriends who asked me out sincerely but then found a girl a lot better than me. Sinking slowly into the water woke me up from my thoughts as Nami slowed the boat down and docked it. I swim up beside them a pulled myself aboard the boat.  
"That was so cool!" Shouted Luffy. I untied the wave board and stowed it under the seats.  
space

"Thanks." I replied.

"I want to try!" Luffy was dancing around on the boardwalk.

"Sure I'll teach you." I smiled kindly. "Come on now." As we walked there was a shrill screaming and Luffy began to run toward it and everyone groaned.

"Does he do that a lot?" I asked and they all nodded and ran after him. When we caught up to him he was punching the last guy standing in the gut. There was a girl with brown hair to about her mid back sitting slumped on the ground. Luffy bent down to her level and asked if she was okay. She lunched herself at him pulling him tightly into a hug.

"Thank you." She cried into his vest.

"What was a beautiful creature such as yourself being chased by these thugs?" Asked Sanji with hearts in his eyes. The girl looked up with large blue eyes and whipped her tears away. When she looked up I caught a glimpse a look of malice and looked around. Was I the only one who saw this? No one else seemed to notice so I guess I was.

"I'm a model here and I was coming back from a show when these men jumped me and asked if I would do a show just for them." She wailed flakily into Luffy's shoulder. I clenched my fist my nails digging into my palms.

"Fake little Barbie wannabe." I muttered under my breath angrily. _'Go figure a super hot girl is trouble and Luffy saves her and totally forgets me. Luffy fucking hates me I swear it.'_

"Would like to come with us?" Asked Sanji. The brown haired girl giggled and pushed her hair behind her back batting her eyelashes.

"Oh I would love that. My names is Sakura." She said sweetly clutching to Luffy. Robin and Nami pulled her into a girl ring and gossiped about whatever I could care less. Luffy, Zolo, and Sanji followed behind her like love struck puppies. I stayed back and examined the men Luffy had beaten up. One of the men's eyes fluttered open and his gaze fall on me.

"Where is the witch Sakura?" He asked me.

"Witch?" I asked curiously.

"Ay, she is one of the best naval officers around here. She uses her charm around men in pirate crews and her kindness with the women in the crews. I was the captain of me crew that she was last trying to catch, but straw hat Luffy has a larger price then me. It seems you saw through her disguise." The men said weakly.

"Last say where I come from we have a lot of fake bimbos," I answered with a simply reply walking away. "I hope you get better!" I shouted over my shoulder.

"Ay thank you lass." He croaked crawling over to his fallen comrade. I caught up with the crew who didn't even notice I was gone_. 'Good thing I'm use to being invisible._' The group stopped at random places picking up supplies they remember we needed and guess who ended up carrying them bags. Yep, that's right me! When we got back to the boat, I placed the bags in the safe compartment to make sure nothing got wet. I untangled me board and sat in the water waiting for princess Sakura to get her large ass in the boat. Nami laughed at something Sakura said and glanced at me and laughed again. Sanji drooled the whole way we walked around the town. After everyone got in Nami jolted forward almost knocking me off me board. I bit my lip pushing all my emotions down as I always did. Why should I tell them I would just annoy them and they wouldn't care. My parents don't care about me, my teachers don't care, I have no friends to care. I completely let go when we were ten feet from the boat I swam the rest of the way and tiredly climbed up the stepladder.

"Hey Cutter can you help with the boat?" Asked Luffy. I smiled and nodded though I felt like dying. I shook my head Luffy never liked me he just called me Brandie in spur of the moment.

"Course cap'tn." I answered noticing I was the only one doing it. Franky, Chopper, and Usopp had meet Sakura already and were goggling at her too. Usopp was trying to empress with his tall tales as Sakura held Chopper who as I quote "A ball of adorableness". There was more laughter behind me and two guess at who it was pointed to. Once again as I turned around everyone was staring at me. _'What is this high school?'_

"You should be are entertainer Sakura." Luffy declared.

"Oh? I would love that." She smile widened. She knew everyone trusted her already, well except me.

"I'm better off alone." I mumbled stomping away from the brunette naval whore and into a small room I had found I was looking for the deck earlier this morning. I sat there thinking before I started to sing Home by Three Days Grace."I'll be coming home  
Just to be alone…  
I think I'm better off alone  
Home, home, this house is not a  
Home, home, this house is not a  
Home, home, this house is not a  
Home, home, this house is not a home" I was interrupted by the one and only princess Sakura.

"That was a horrible and depressing song." She said in her sickly sweet voice.

"Shut the hell up bitch. I know why you're here naval trash." I said angrily standing up.

"So you did stay and wait for those grungy pirates to wake up." She said coldly.

"Oh ho but you're the one who told me skank. With your fucking douche-bag eyes!" I shouted making her back into the wall. "I knew it you can't fight you just wait till you find a real naval officer or other pirate to beat up pirates your after and take the credit, pathetic! Get out of my face!" I bellowed pushing her to the ground and flinging the door open to come face to face with the whole crew.

"That was horrible to say to Sakura." Nami said running in the room to comfort the fake bimbo.

"How can you say any of those lies to a crewmate!" Luffy shouted at me.

"What crewmate all I see is a fake bimbo naval officer." I said feeling my heart break.

"Well, all I see is a crude person aboard our ship. No crewmate of mine in front of me!" He shouted back. I could feel Sakura smirking behind me.


	8. Why Would You Care

"Then you will not see me coming back when we get to the next island!" I screamed pushing him away from me.

"Don't worry guys she's just jealous she isn't in the spotlight anymore." Said Sakura in a fake sad voice. I turned around and flicked her off and shouted fuck you and retreated. When I was a ways away Luffy spoke though I could still hear him.

"Sorry she was so mean. She won't be here long." Luffy announced glaring daggers at me back. I squeezed my eyes shut as tears threaten to fall from my eyes. _'Don't cry that'll let Sakura know she won.'  
_

"I knew we should have left her on that island." Zolo muttered under his breath. _'Why could I hear things I didn't want to hear but when it's something nice I usually can't hear?'_ I started to walk faster to the lookout thing and climbed as fast I could. I sat down in the middle of the room and cried hugging myself. It wasn't so bad I had kids at school do worse shit to me like beat the crud out of me till I couldn't move. It also wasn't as bad when Erick almost killed me back home. I gasped what the hell was I going to do about Erick now that I didn't have any friends. I might as well kill myself since Erick will kill me as soon as we meet again.

"Are you serious God? Seriously just smite me with a lightning bolt!" I shoulder banging my head on the bench beside me. "Please just kill me." I was sobbing now into the couch even though crying is what I hate.

"What are you doing?" Asked someone behind me. It sounded like a males voice a male that hated me before I even yelled at Sakura, Zolo.

"Nothing, I'm going." I mumbled looking down as I walked past him.

"We're you crying about not be the middle of attention anymore?" He asked rudely. I bit my lip and laughed emotionless as I opened the door.

"I've never been the center of attention. I've always been invisible even in my own family. Why would I cry about losing something I've never had?" I asked looking him straight in the eye. I close the door and started my ascend to the deck below. I walked past the people that were once my friends. The glared at me except Sakura who smirked and laughed.

"You know I love when a crew tears itself apart." She said as she walked behind me as I gathered my stuff from the hallway. Nami had thrown it out of the girls room when I was in the watch/lookout tower. Better then my locker being demolished and graffitied on with the words freak, loser, and die.

"You know what I like? When hoes leave and die a horrible death." I said coldly pushing past Nami who was coming from the dining room to tell everyone dinner was ready.. We had lunch on the island in a restaurant that "Sakura worked at". Nami tripped me and I caught myself causing my wrist to make a gruesome cracking sound. I had felt this kind of pain before my wrist was broken. I looked up with surprise at Nami who looked like she was about to apologize until Sakura made a loud sniffle. Nami just walked past me and put her arm around Sakura. I made no attempt to get up as Nami told her dinner was and the both walked to the kitchen. _'No food for me and no hospital treatment for me.'_ I pushed myself up with my other hand wince every now and again. I sighed leaning against the wall staring at the opposite wall. I stayed like that for a few minutes before gathering all my things and slowly gathering all my strength walked up stairs to the deck. Apparently, I was going to stay up here until we got to the island I was going to leave at.  
"You my friend  
You're a lot like them…  
[Chorus]  
Fuck you firefly  
Have you lost your light  
Now I hate your ways  
'cause they're just like mine  
So you lost my friend  
Such a sorry end  
And I don't know why  
So I choke and smile" I sang softly staring at the night sky seeing a firefly dance by mocking me. "If I'm telling the truth then why do I feel like so heavy?" I heard hoof beats behind me and gripped the railing even harder causing me to clench my teeth as my wrist throbbed.

"Cutter are you okay?" Asked Chopper in a small voice. I tilted my head to the side and raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you care?" I asked emotionless.

"You didn't come to dinner and your wrist is swollen." Chopper spoke after a few minutes silence. I raised my wrist looking at it.

"So it is," I said sarcastically. "What about is?" I questioned the reindeer.

"Do you want me to bandage it?" He replied with a question. My face changed from the grim site one to a smiling kind one.

"I would like that Chopper." I sat down as he brought out a first-aid kit. "I have one question though." I requested

"What?" inquired Chopper.

"Why do you want to help me?" I was suspicious to tell you the lest.

"Because you're still my friend." He muttered quietly.

"At least I can say I have one friend in the world, huh?" Chopper's face changed and he shook his head.  
"That's not true. We're all you're friend." He said innocently.

"Chopper you and I both know that's not true. I heard what Luffy and Zolo said there is no use trying to convince me otherwise. Thank you for the help but I think you should go to bed." I pushed him toward the stairs. He started down and waved to me before heading off. I walked over to the mast and pulled my things up around me to keep warm. _'If I don't get a cold I will be amazed.'_ I shivered when my bare skin touched the hard wooden floor and when the wind blew. ''Please get to the next town fast." I whispered as I drifted off to a rocky slumber.  
*****The Next Day*****

"Is she going to wake up soon?" I heard someone in the distance ask. I felt a splash of cold water and sat straight up and sucker punched the person in front of me. I opened my eyes seeing Sanji on the floor and an empty wooden bucket beside him on it's side. I looked around seeing Zolo, Franky, and Sanji no one else. Zolo and Franky were both laughing rolling around the floor holding their stomachs. I angrily picked up my soaking wet bag and pulled my things out. My sketchbook was soaked throw along with my one other pair clothes. I was really just upset about my sketchbook since all the pictures were blurred. Sanji was off the ground holding his eye and both Franky and Zolo had stopped laughing and were staring at me as I held my sketchbook. I looked up at the three guys and shook my head. They all looked ashamed and solemn, but I knew it was an act. I went over to the railing and ripped my first picture out the one I had did for my mom. She didn't even look at it when I showed it to her it must have been horrible in her eyes.

"Goodbye." I whispered as I threw to the wind. The wind caught it and whipped around the sky before he floated gently to the ocean below. I ripped another one out and another until there was nothing left of my sketchbook except the drawings falling to the bottom of the ocean.

"What are you doing?" Bellowed Franky. I turned to him emotionless and shrugged.  
"They were ruined and apparently you guys didn't like them so I thought they would better if they were free." I answered and my eyes were blank. I wasn't there anymore I was just there. I was at the bottom of the sea with paintings and drawings my feelings.

"What happened to your arm?" Asked Zolo.

"My wrist is broke not that you care."

"Did you brake to get attention?" He asked smirking. I didn't say anything but blink and walk away. I turned before I was out of sight.

"I've broken bones before and no one cared so do you think I did to get attention?" I called stoically.


	9. Chapter 9

I sat on top of the lion's head closing my eyes as I smelled the salty sea.

"What are you doing?" Someone asked behind me. I opened my left eye seeing Luffy standing behind me.

"Listening to the waves." I answered feeling Luffy move. He sat beside me and stared at me till I finally opened my eyes.

"Why?"

"Because the sea doesn't judge me. That and is also has a part of me on the ocean floor." I answered coldly.

"Huh?" Luffy asked confused.

"Never mind." I jumped down from the head and walked along the railing keeping my arms out to the side of me. I slowly but steadily began to sing."What I thought wasn't mine  
In the light  
Was a one of a kind,  
A precious pearl  
When I wanted to cry  
I couldn't cause I  
Wasn't allowed  
Gomenasai for everything  
Gomenasai, I know I let you down  
Gomenasai till the end…  
Gomenasai, Gomenasai,  
Gomenasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now" I had walked all the way to the other side of the ship. I fall backwards onto the ships floor wincing when I landed slightly on my broken wrist.

"So you were the one singing, hm?" Asked Sakura the cretin. I laughed slightly patting myself on the back for the name. "What are you laughing?" She asked harshly.

"Your face, And yeah I was the one signing. What about it?" I rose an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Nothing, except your horrible. I feel like my ears are bleeding." Sakura murmured quickly.

"Don't be jealous Sakura dear." I laughed happily.

"Just wait until you get to that island. As soon as you leave these idiots are goners. And then they will die in misery knowing that you were right the whole time." Sakura chuckled darkly.

"Will see about that." I spat back. Sakura flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Whatever." She turned spotting Luffy and ran over to him giggling like an whore.

"Land!" Shouted Zolo. _'What so soon?'_ I ran to the other side flinging myself against the railing staring at the green landmass. _'Stupid water you made us come here to fast! I haven't devised a plan yet. Why I'm trying to save these assholes is beyond me though.'_

"Looks like its your stop." Zolo said coming down from crow's nest. Sakura motioned hanging behind everyone and I glared at her.

"So long Straw Hats and slut." I laughed diving into the water as everyone rushed to the side. I waved as the boat moved away from me. When I saw that everyone had gone back to whatever they were doing I swam to the rare of the boat. I grabbed a hold of it attaching my wave board I had grabbed when I jumped without no one noticing.

"Chopper what's wrong?" Nami asked from above me. I bit my lip had Chopper seen me?  
"It seems wrong. Like we didn't do the right thing." Chopper answered Nami. I heard Nami sigh.

"I know I feel the same way. Like apart of us is now on that island." Nami spoke back. I saw her elbows against the railing and smiled slightly. _'I am doing the right thing.'_

"You know I feel really bad for Luffy." Chopper said. _'Why he was a douche telling me I wasn't a part of his crew?'_

"Yeah, he has been so mope since Cutter declared she agreed with him about leaving. He really liked her if Luffy can like anyone." Nami sounded like she was crying.

"Hey guys could you come with me real quick?" Asked Sakura. Nami's elbows moved and I heard Chopper's hooves across the ship. Now was my chance to get back onto the boat. And I was going to that how? _'I need to be like Spiderman to climb this thing! I really need to plan before I do anything crazy like this.'_ In the corner of my eye I caught sight of the chain that connected the anchor and my smiled grew. _'Bingo!'_

"Sakura you betrayed us!" Someone shouted I couldn't really tell.

"This is sea stone!" Robin said calmly.

"Brandie was right you are a whore!" Luffy screamed. "I can't believe I told her so was out of the crew for you!"

"Luffy." My mind was set now and I was going to beat the shit out of Sakura. "Ready or not here I come." I began to climb the chain sliding every now and then but I made it. I heaved myself aboard quickly looking for a weapon of some sort. A random ax lay by the mast. 'Was that always there? Oh well I need something.' I picked it up with ease considering the size of the fucker. I listened to the sounds of Sakura's mindless speech about how has trick thousands of pirates, blah, blah, blah.

"So you see it was easy for me to trick you." Sakura finished. Luffy, Zolo, and Nami were all asleep. Sanji stupid love cook still had hearts in his eyes as Frankie and Chopper spotting me there eyes growing wide. I put a finger to my lips and smirked as I mocked Sakura from behind. Usopp laughed along with Chopper and Frankie who tried to hide it.

"What are you laughing at?" Sakura said paranoid.

"Damn never knew slut's were so paranoid? Well I guess they would have to be." I teased her from behind. She turned but I had moved from her view. "Going insane slut? Are we hearing voices?" She screamed waking everyone up even Luffy.

"Where are you?" She screamed turning once again missing me by five seconds. I tapped her on the shoulder causing her spin around like she was dancing.

"Wrong way mother fucker." I spat poking her in the cheek before I pulled my fist back punching her in her pretty little now broken nose.

"You broke my nose!" She whimpered.

"Ah really it breaks my heart. Oh well you broke my team I broke your plastic nose." I shrugged hitting her on the back of the head with the butt of the ax. "Oops sorry sucker."


	10. The Hulk On Steriods

I turned back to the guys and rose the ax above my head slamming it down on the rock like rope smashing it. I dropped the ax as my hands shook from the collision. 'Damn that hurt.'

"Why'd you come back?" Asked Robin politely rubbing her wrist slightly.

"Duh, I forgot my bag." I answered smirking. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper's faces paled and there smiles turned into frowns. Zolo elbowed them and pointed to me.

"She was kidding guys she came back for us." Zolo sighed.

"Why? We treated you horrible." Nami asked.

"Oh you know I have grudges against plastic people and you guys are my friends. I mean even if you did treat me like shit it was Sakura's fault. That and Luffy still has to beat the shit out of Erick so I can kick him in the balls." I said nonchalantly. Two arms twisted around me and my feet slide across the floor until I fell into someone's chest.

"Sorry I didn't believe you." Luffy said into my ear. I turned to face him and wiggled my eyebrow.

"Yeah it's cool I guess. I mean we all make a bad judge of character once in awhile. Dude, I believed Erick." I answered untangling his arms from my waist. The boat moved angrily to the side as waves smashed up against. The sound of cannon balls going of filled the air.

"You can't get away now!" Laughed Sakura. I bit my lip before laughing at her nasally voice.

"Nice." I said in between my laughter.

"We'll see you laughs last." She said climbing the stairs with us tumbling up after her. My eyes widened as fifteen battle ships stood armed at us. 'Wow, not cool.' "This ship soon will be at the bottom of the ocean and your heads will be mounted on the Marine headquarter walls." Sakura laughed. 'Sick'

"Bring it!" Shouted Luffy standing as a cannon ball headed right toward him.

"Oi, Luffy watch…out?" I stood there amazed as the cannon ball hit him making his back stretch out but then come speeded back at the ship. My eyes widened and I stood there opened mouth. Luffy laughed and scratched the back of his head. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?" I bellowed. Luffy hooked his finger into his cheek and pulled stretching it inhumanly.

"I'm a rubber man." He answered doing the same thing.

"DUDE, that's fucking awesome!" I shouted earning a grin from everyone but Sakura. Zolo unleashed his sword quickly chopping five cannon balls in halve. Sanji right behind him kicked three back to the ships. "We gots a bunch of super awesome people on this here ship." I said in a southern accent. Usopp and Chopper hide behind barrels of something along with Nami. Robin crossed her arms and random hands popped out of the side of the boat and caught the cannon ball. Franky pirated the ship if someone missed a cannon ball. I looked to Sakura who looked horrified that we were beating fifteen Marine battle ships. A humongous bird came swooping down grabbing Sakura by the arms and lifting her into the air. 'Oh hell no!' I ran after her grabbing her legs getting lifted into the air myself.

"What do you think you're doing?" She kicked her legs trying to shake me off. I grunted as she kicked me in my bruised rips. She raised an eyebrow and kicked me again in the same spot but was stopped my hand.

"The question is what do you think you're doing, plastic?" I chuckled licking my lips. "I might have not fought those imbeciles at school but girl you are so worth a ass whopping." I pulled down with all my might and the bird released us dropping us into the ocean. With a splash both of us glared at each other.

"Look what you did to my hair." She moaned as her long brown hair stuck to her face.

"I think it looks good that way, I can't see your face." I stuck my tongue out. There was a splash behind and two hands grabbed my arms. "Damn." I twisted my head as far it could go gasping at the huge green man.

"Damn what are you, the hulk on steroids?" I asked totally serious. He just grunted squeezing tighter.

"Nice speech skills learn them from Hulk too? And let up a little green giant I'm dieing here." I gave a swift kicked backwards and it did nothing probably do to the fact I was in the water.

"You can't get away from Thomas." Laughed Sakura poking me in my exposed stomach with the large green yellow bruise. "Oh and Thomas is my brother."

"I see the resemblance." I muttered. She narrowed her eyes and used those damn fake tears.

"Thomas this girl has been making fun of me." She cried in the "woo is me" tone. Thomas grip increased from slight discomfort to mother fucker bitch ouch.

"Owwww" was the only sound I could make. I leaned my head forward before smashing it backwards. And…it did nothing also as Thomas' teeth ground into my skull. 'What is this guy? The bionic man. Come on!'

"You can't hurt Thomas he ate the ishi ishi fruit.(Stone stone fruit and Brandie doesn't know those who ate the cursed fruit can't swim.)" Sakura patted me on the head and I tried to bite her earning a slightly hard slap on the cheek. 'Perfect I'm fighting a stone man. Now where are my men that can cut stone in half?' There was another splash and Thomas' arm was cut off and almost my head. Thomas cried out in pain and Sakura covered her mouth in disgust.  
"Nice job Zolo you almost chopped my head off." I said without even turning around.

"I try." He said back.

"Yeah, I know." I laughed back swinging my arm up feeling a certain object that was already broken.

"My fucking nose!" Shouted Sakura. There was a scream from Thomas as he grabbed my leg before dragging me down to the ocean bottom with him. I struggled against his grip kicking him in the head as hard as I could. Red water rose up drawing sharks to the smell. 'Oh dear god I am so fucking dead!' Zolo swam down beside me stabbing Thomas in the shoulder blade with the tip of his shoulder. Thomas let out a moaned getting a mouth full of water and releasing . Zolo grabbed my arm swimming up. As I rose to the top I gasped for air and swam full speed past Sakura with Zolo at me tail.

"Where are you going?" She shouted after us.

"Away from the man eating sharks, you know the ones behind you!" I called back muffling a laugh hearing her scream before it got cut short.

"You are insane you know that?" Zolo asked.

"Ahhhh but I like being insane." I smirked looking back at him seeing a small smile as well.

"Hey Cutter" I cut Zolo off before he could finish.

"Brandie Zolo, Brandie."

"Okay, well then Brandie I guess I want to apologize for the shit I said." Zolo said quietly.

"Hey, it's cool."

"Are you serious that's it?" He asked confused.

"Yep totally." I pulled myself onto the rope latter hanging from the side of the boat. I scurried up the latter falling onto the deck looking up to the faces of my friends. "Sup guys?" I smiled causing their faces to show relief.

"What happened?" Nami asked.

"I saw Sakura escaping and grabbed her legs getting picked up in the air by the giant bird with her, which I must say was kinda of fun but that's beside the point. Anyway when she asked what I was doing she kicked me in the stomach and then kicked me again so I made fun of her. I pulled on the birds leg making us fall into the ocean. After I couple of insults there was a splash and two huge green arms that got me from behind. Them some shit was said and I found out Hulk a.k.a. Thomas ate the ishi ishi fruit and was all stone like." Robin interrupted me.

"This man, Thomas, ate a cursed fruit?" She asked. I nodded about to continue when Robin interrupted me.

"Brandie people who eat the cursed fruit can't swim." Robin empathized the word can't.

"But he was swimming Zolo can vouch for me considering he cut the douche's arm off." I said thinking they weren't believe me.

"Brandie we believe you." Luffy said smiling I relaxed slightly.

"But then how did the Hulk swim?" I questioned.

"That's what I want to know too." Robin said thoughtfully


	11. Halloween Town In Pirate Land?

We were suddenly surrounding by a dense fog that covered everything. I couldn't even see my hand in front of my face. I chill went down my back and I made a choking sound like I couldn't breath. I heard it from the others also was this fog suffocating us? The fog cleared and air filled my lungs again with great grasps. In front of was a dreary looking island that had a large floating sign bobbing about in the water in the front. It read Demon Island: Ghost Island. _'Well that's not creepy.'_

"Let's go there!" Shouted Luffy. I nodded with the same excitement bracing myself against the railing beside Luffy.

"Does no one else noticed the island is called **DEMON** island?" Ussop asked wide eyed.

"They might know the reasoning behind the swimming of cursed ones." Robin said.

"Yea, my exact point." I said walking over to Robin like that was my really my whole idea. The group just grinned laughing softly. "What?" I asked. This made them smile even more and burst out laughing even harder.

"Wow, Brandie you're really smart." Luffy said with an amazed look on his face. Everyone finally fall to the floor laughing. After a few minutes of continuous laughter everyone calmed down and they sailed the boat to the dock only to have to dock somewhere else considering the large fences surrounding the village.

"I guess they really don't like people." Nami said.

"Or they don't want anything to leave." I muttered but everyone heard me. Ussop and Chopper began to cry like little babies holding each other. I kicked both in the legs and hauled them up to their feet. "Come on guys I was joking…or was I?" I smirked laughing.

"Come on stop pulling their legs they're going to wet themselves." Zolo said laughing also high fiving me.

"You guys are mean." Nami said pulling both our ears.

"Ow you hobo let go." I groaned yanking my head away from her grasp.

"What did you call me?" She asked fire behind her. I hide behind Luffy as the flame rose into the sky.

"Nothing!" I screamed covering my head with my arms. Nami lunged at me knocking me overboard and that's when I saw it. "I guys I found something!" I shouted. Luffy's arms came down and grabbed my waist and shot me up onto the deck.

"What did you find Brandie?" Luffy asked bouncing up and down.

"I know where we can dock the boat." I said pointing behind all if them. They turned and all their faces dropped but Luffy's. There a large stone skull stood above everything on the island. "I don't know why we didn't notice it before."

"Yoshi! Let's go!" Bellowed Luffy grabbing me once again and catapulting us over to the skull stone. I clutched onto the eye socket for dear life totally spasing out after my human sling shot ride.

"No, more! I mean it." I cried kissing the ground.

"No more what?" Luffy asked cocking his head to the side.

"No more catapulting me…without telling me it's going to be awesome!" I shouted spring up from my false cry-baby position. A scream escaped my lips as I slide down the eye socket and landed with a splash.

"Brandie are you alright?" Asked Luffy his voice echoing through the cavern.

"Yea, I'm fine but I don't know how to get out." I called back looking up to the dot of sunshine I could see.

"I'll get you out!" He shouted and a sliding sound echoed through the cavern and a large weight landed on top of me. "Brandie where are you?" Luffy said feeling around. I poked him in the butt making him squeal like a little girl. I burst out giggling and it echoed making me laugh even more. I felt Luffy get off me and his hand touching my face. I grabbed it with my left hand putting my right hand to his face where he did the same grabbing my hand. We stayed like that for moment until we heard the most girly scream.

"Hey Sanji." I said nonchalantly. "Love the scream by the way." I could feel Sanji glaring at me giving me the bird.

"I found them!" Sanji grumbled through the whole in the ceiling. A hand clamped down and my shoulder and I flipped whatever it was over my shoulder.

"Hiya!" I screeched landing in a karate pose.

"Damn, did you really have to do that?" Asked the person.

"Well don't sneak up on me." I spat back. More screams erupted from the tunnel and Robin, Nami, Zolo, and Frankie landed beside us. Robin crossed her arms and a bright light suddenly appeared blinding me.

"Sorry, I didn't think the lamp would be this bright." Apologized Robin. I turned screaming latching on to Luffy. The man who was talking to us in the talk was half dead. His skin was pealing off on his face and his hands were just bone no muscle or anything. He had no left eye his hair was caving in along with half his head. Though I wasn't the only one who screamed Nami screamed latching herself onto Sanji who got hearts in his eyes. I peeked slyly to the man unburying my face from Luffy's shirt. The man looked saddened and his one eye seemed to sink even more.

"I'm sorry for the way I just treated you." I said turning around looking him straight in the face. He smiled but his bottom jaw broke off and landed at my feet. I gagged but swallowed it down bending down and picking it up.

"I believe this belongs to you." I said dropping it into his hand quickly. He placed the jaw back in with a crack and moved it around a few times before talking.

"It has been awhile since someone has figure the way into demon island." He said thoughtfully. "I'm Jack Skeleton." He said introducing himself. _'Is this some kind of joke? Jack Skeleton for real?'_

"I'm Brandie nice ta meet cha." I said shaking his carefully afraid it would also fall off.

"Pleasure. And who are the other people with you?" Asked Jack. Luffy jumped in front of me and shook Jack's hand energetically breaking it off. Jack just laughed sticking it back on and snapping it two times.

"Wait ago Luffy you broke him." I elbowed him in the rips not so gently. He ignored me and began to introduce everyone.

"I'm Luffy captain of the Straw Hat pirate crew, that's Robin the women with black hair she's our archeologist." Luffy pointed to Robin who bowed politely. _'I never knew what Robin did and now I do.'_

"The man with blue hair is Frankie and beside him the man in the tux is Sanji, our cook. The orange haired women is Nami our navigator My second mate is standing behind Robin and......" Luffy stopped when we all heard screams coming from the tunnel. Ussop and Chopper landed on Zolo who grunted and threw them off. "That's Ussop my marksmen and that'sChopperour doctor ,he's the reindeer." Luffy said as Ussop dusted himself off. _'I feel stupid I never did learn what everyone did on the ship.' _

"You reindeer I mean Chopper you have eaten the cursed fruit?" Asked Jack interested in only Chopper. Chopper hide behind my and Luffy's leg nodding slowly. Jack stayed quiet for a few moments before nodding. He looked over to me then to Luffy. "What does she do?" he asked rudely.

"She's our entertainer." Luffy answered pulling me into a hug.

"I bet she entertains you somehow." Muttered Jack.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Nami and I asked angrily. I smiled to Nami who only nodded.

"Nothing. But, It's wonderful to see we have one member who has eaten a cursed fruit." Jack said rubbing what was left of his chin.

"Actually we have two more." Zolo butted in. Jack's forehead muscle rose making my stomach lunge.

"Who?"

"Me, I'm a rubber man." Luffy said excitedly pulling his cheek and stretching before letting snap back. "And Robin can create hands." Luffy added. Jack nodded once again before waving his hand over a large boulder. It shivered for a minute before rolling to the side revealing a town that looked a lot Halloween Town.

"Come you need to talk to Sally. She is the oldest on the island she needs to explain a few things before you continue your journey." Jack said walking through the town towards a grave yard of sorts. Jack stopped in front of a coffin with craved roses and other flowers on it with incrusted rhinestones. Jack tapped on the lid four times before it opened slowly. A women with orange hair sat up and stared at use with empty eye sockets. The bottom half of her jaw was totally gone along with both arms.

"Jack what is it you need?" Asked the broken women. _'How does she talk without her lower jaw?'_

"I'm a mind reader dear, and it seems you are one also." Sally said turning to me. I shook my head turning to everyone else who stared broadly at Sally.

"So it seems." I said out loud. Jack glanced at me and smirked nodding knowingly.

"I was wondering when you would find your talent." Jack mumbled incoherently to everyone but Sally and myself.

"Children!!!" Shouted Sally in everyone's head. "I am aware that three of you have the powers of the cursed fruit am I correct?" Asked Sally. Robin, Luffy, and Chopper nodded their heads but realized that Sally couldn't see them.

"Yes." They chorused.

"It seems you were in fight with another cursed fruit is that also correct?" Sally questioned.

"Yes." I answered for everyone since they were all thinking the same thing -How did she know?-

"He swam in the water even though that is impossible, and I know I'm correct this time. Do any of you know why?" She ran a stern gaze without eyes by us. "Do answer I know you don't. You see those tree over there?" She pointed passed the crumbled church over to beginning of the forest. Trees that were brightly and vibrant stood out of place in between the dying trees. "Those are the trees that bore the cursed fruit."


	12. Short

Sorry, it has taken me so long to post another story been getting ready for finals. During the summer they will come out once a week depending on reviews.

Zolo: She's a fat liar.  
Me: What the fuck does that mean?

Zolo: You're a liar.

Me: Go to hell.

Zolo: Get to the fucking story!!!!

Reader: Yeah

Me: Okay but only because they want to.

**:Story Start:**

**"**They just happened to be from freakville." Ussop muttered in a low voice.

"Silence!" Bellowed Sally slightly creeping me out for no apparent reason.

"I don't get why you're telling us this? So, we know where the fruit comes from big deal." Zolo complained not noticing the aura coming off Sally. Sally just shook her head and glanced at me waiting to tell them where she was going not that I could do it. I shrugged my shoulders and she sighed like as if I was suppose to read her freaking mind.

"Those fruit trees come from a war between us and the demons of hell, hence our towns name. Those tree grew from the dead flesh of those hell demons. You see we had an "angel" that cursed every demon fruit so those who ate them would be cursed by the sea, but problems a raised when the devil believed if he created a fruit to counteract this effect that her could create a superhuman/demon. These trees drained the life from this island and it's inhabits our reason for being like so. There another problem arose from the depths. Those who ate the fruit of the devil would become unloving like Davey Jones and those who ate the "angel" like demon fruit made it impossible to swim." Sally explained. We were now all sitting around her coffin engulfed in her story.

"I still don't get how the fruits become to be all over the world." I questioned. Sally who I think smiled, I couldn't tell.

"The same way all explores and pirates find treasure they come upon them, just like you came upon this island." She answered swiftly. I began to read everyone's mind, but stopped at Luffy who was intently concentrating on the line of trees. It's not that I couldn't just had a feeling that I shouldn't. Sally lowered herself back into the coffin talking to me and me only.

"Sally?"

"Hmm….."

"Do you know my secret?" I pleaded to know.

"Maybe." She answered stoically cutting our connection.

"Rude." I thought angrily.


	13. Really Short Meeting ZombieBoy

_Did she know my secret? Would she even believe it, I mean I wouldn't if I had heard it from someone. Okay relax. I'm freaking out and everyone is giving me the weirdest look. _

"What Zolo!" I asked glaring he just continued to stare before chuckling and looking away. _Yeah that's right laugh away ya moron. I never really understood him. _Shivering behind Zolo was Ussop and Chopper and I raised an eyebrow. I turned slowly finding another zombie like person who blinked one and the eye hung from its socket. _That's ummm…….sexy. NOT. _I rolled my eyes as the guy breathed down my neck much to my annoyance.

"May I help you?" I questioned staring hard at him who merely blinked his one eye. "Fucker."

"Sally never talks to commoners or lowly pirates such as yourself." His breath smiled like rotten flesh and fish.

"Who you calling a commoner fish breath." I said waving my hand in front if my nose just to add more pain to the wound. He grabbed my face pinching my mouth together so I looked like a gapping fishi was slowly lifted off the ground.

"Put her down." Ordered Luffy stomping his foot making a large indent.

"Tell your little puppet to keep her loud mouth shut." Replied the zombie man. I kicked him in the skin causing him to drop me to my feet.

"Go fuck yourself Zombie-Boy." I muttered angrily. He gasped at my language shaking his head.

"This is why dirty stinking pirates shouldn't be a loud to talk to Sally. I should kill you all right now." He said nonchalantly cracking his knuckles.

"Please you'd fall apart." I muttered under my breath although he heard it and I t only made him angrier if that was possible. He rose his hand and his bones extended into a sword. He broke it off and poked me with it. "Ow that hurt you whore." I said rubbing my arm which was bleeding now from the poke. Luffy angrily growled.

"Gum Gum no pistol!" He bellowed his arm stretching back and coming forward at amazing speed. It hit Zombie-boy and stopped simultaneously. Luffy's arm came back and his hand was raw and red. "It's like hitting stone." He mumbled.


End file.
